marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venezuela
20th Century The Orinoco River region was visited by American explorers which included reporter Betty Dean. They were captured by the local Carib tribe and were to be sacrificed. However the entire team was rescued by the Sub-Mariner and Namora . Modern Age Human Torch and Spider-Man traveled around the world, including Venezuela to deactivate the various time bombs before they can finalize their effects. The Punisher took down Jigsaw and Rev. Sammy Smith's operations in Venezuela. In Caracas, Venezuela; Stryfe spoke with Zero about his role in the plans of the mutants. He stated that he has a master plan that will soon come to light. He also explained that the other mutants who think they are the movers of the mutant world, are not. Luke Cage traveled the jungle near Cerro Druida, Venezuela. In Venezuela, during an archaeological dig, Gracie Gamble found the rift to Synraith's dimension. Using mystical device, she seeks to cast a spell to close the portal but failed. Sofia Mantega was born in Caracas. While under the care of her uncle, Sofia's mother was killed in a riot in town. Shortly after her mother's funeral, Sofia is sent to her father, who had been previously unaware of her existence. The head of a major supermarket chain located in the United States, Walter Barrett was an occupied businessman without the time nor the interest for a daughter. Scourge was tracking Mr. X has escaped through the teleporter to the Venezuela/Colombia border, where he takes his killing drive on hapless guerrillas, killing each one in his own fashion. The other Thunderbolts attempt to catch up but they are also attacked. After killing their attackers, they split up to cover more ground. Scourge then starts imagining that his soldiers are calling towards him. Nightcrawler asked Wolverine to deliver a 20,000 concert grand piano, imported from Germany to the Church of Holy Ascension in Venezuela. After eight days or so, finally makes it to the Church of the Holy Ascension. The priest of Venezuela, then gives a gift to Logan and he tells Kurt Wagner that he won from beyond the grave. Deathlok (Henry Hayes) was sent on a mission to take out a group of rebels lead by the Black Tarantula. He shoots the Black Tarantula in the head and then executed all the other rebels without even breaking a sweat., Agent Phillip Coulson went on a unapproved holiday to Venezuela. He met with a Shaman who directed him south to Buenos Aires. M.O.D.O.K.'s escape pod crash landed in Venezuela where he was met by the same Shaman Agent Coulson met. M.O.D.O.K. confronted the Secret Avengers Phil Coulson and Hawkeye, who had been following his trail, and revealed them his plan, expressing his new desire to save the world. After returning to the Helicarrier, M.O.D.O.K. and the Secret Avengers started planning the next course of action. After clarifying he didn't know of Snapper's location, M.O.D.O.K.'s assistant called him to gloat about his triumph, telling him where he was. On the Venezuelan Rain-forest, Snapper planned to unleash the monsters from Tlön on the Earth. After M.O.D.O.K. and the Secret Avengers arrived to rescue Hill, Snapper tagged him with a transmission conductor, as well as Maria Hill and other people, turning him into the medium of a communal mind-scape that used emotional negativity to create a gate for Tlön's rise. This was part of the plan, which continued with Spider-Woman using her pheromones to emotionally subdue Snapper. The rest of the Secret Avengers tagged themselves with transmission conductors to infiltrate the mindscape and try to imagine the best possible universe, hoping the force of their positive thoughts could reach Hill and outweigh the negative of Tlön. When everything was coming apart at the seams, the final part of M.O.D.O.K.'s plan to defeat Snapper was put in motion, and the sentient bomb Vladimir was dropped on the portal to Tlön. Vladimir opened a black hole which in contact with the Tlön gate created a singularity, reverting everything back to normal. | PointsOfInterest = * Caracas | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venezuela }} Category:Countries Category:Caribbean Sea Category:Andes Mountains Category:Amazon Jungle Category:Venezuela